


Tiger Sandwich

by kenyakaneki



Category: I pirati della Malesia | The Pirates of Malaysia - Emilio Salgari
Genre: Multi, Sandokan loves his lovers very much, polyamorous, the fandom need these three as trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenyakaneki/pseuds/kenyakaneki
Summary: Title: Tiger SandwichUniverse: 1976 tv series.Couple: Marianna x Sandokan x Yanez.Warnings: alternative universe, polyamorous relationship, bisexual Sandokan, bisexual Yanez, nudity, short text.Classification M / + 16.Summary: The tiger was happy. In the arms of his husband and his  wife. After a beautiful night of love.
Relationships: mariana guinllonk/sandokan/yanez
Kudos: 1





	Tiger Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> Initial note: Finally, my first fanfic from Sandokan. A work that i have enjoyed for 21 years. I've been a fan of Sandokan x Marianna since i was a child. But, as an adult, i discovered Sanez. I decided to join the two ships.

Narrator P.O.V.  
“It was already dawn on the island of Mompracem. The Malaysian tiger had not yet slept completely. He was in his bed, lying on his side. His chest brushed his wife's beautiful breasts, Marianna. So young, so brave and so beautiful.  
And his back was protected by the chest of his husband, the astute Yanez. A real fox in human skin. He could feel his lover's cock against his ass. And Sandokan liked that.  
The tiger had recently been cohabiting with the two of them in a marital relationship.  
Today, it had been a beautiful night of love.  
Where the 3 loved each other with great intensity.  
His loved ones were already asleep.  
But, Sandokan had not yet fallen asleep.  
Was he feeling the same? It was a food that Marianna and Yanez liked.  
Ah yes! Sandwich.  
His lovers were the bread and he was the filling.  
It was difficult to sleep after all that stimulation.  
The bed was so wet.  
But, sleep did not come.  
He thought about getting up and taking a breath of fresh air.  
But, he would wake up his lovers.  
Patience.  
The tiger is happy. He's being so loved. Something he hasn't felt since he lost his blood family.  
A strong and astute man as his right arm. And a great lover.  
And a beautiful girl, very brave, full of love to give beside him.  
Sandokan can't wait to see her with a pregnant belly.  
Even if the son is from Yanez, he doesn't care.  
He will be a child of two fathers.  
A future prince or future princess who will succeed him as the new king or queen of Mompracem.  
Ah, as he expects.  
In the meantime, he enjoys contact with his lovers' naked bodies.  
How Sandokan loves them.  
And after thinking about them so much, the tiger fell asleep. At dawn, continue his battle.  
The battle to recover his kingdom and fulfill his vengeance.  
The tiger's green eyes will still see victory. The great victory. Because marriage is already the first victory for many. ”


End file.
